Confessions By the Sea
by Fuseki
Summary: Haruka, upon finding out her senshi identity, has also found out her love for Michiru


Confessions By the Sea by Fuseki

Author's Note: Well, I'm not writing again. Not yet, at least. I do miss it though, and I bet you all miss me! (haha, just kidding) So here's a little early Christmas treat!

So this story is about Haruka and Michiru realizing their love in Sailormoon S after Haruka finds out her destiny.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Neptune or Sailor Uranus.

Haruka stood overlooking the sea at the beach retreat. The sun was barely beginning to set, turning itself a tinge of orange. She couldn't help but smile, remembering how she and Michiru watched the setting sun together often. She recalled the way that, over the past few weeks, her hand had found Michiru's at those special moments.

The blonde senshi sighed. This was her opportunity to tell the girl how she felt! Ever since she'd met Michiru… the aqua haired beauty had just assumed Haruka was giving her the cold shoulder, but inside the blonde was raging with pent up emotion. She had been so beautiful! The second their eyes met Haruka felt the pull of Michiru's essence on her own.

When Sailor Neptune had come to her aid, Haruka had discovered her destiny. Biggest shock of her life, in fact. Since then she'd been practically collecting astronomy books. Haruka remembered one passage of Neptune and Uranus in particular…

Haruka flipped through the pages of the thick book. It was filled with vivid photos of the planets and stars, though the blonde imagined they must be 10 times brighter and more beautiful.

As she finally got to the pages of Uranus and Neptune, she stopped to read the passages.

'_Neptune's gravitational pull on Uranus is often attributed to the planet's discovery. Scientists projected the lopsided planet's orbit but were puzzled when Uranus suddenly began to slow in that orbit. Further examination led to the discovery of Neptune, whose gravity influenced Uranus when their orbit's became within a close distance of each other.'_

Haruka stopped to read it again. Uranus had an almost attracted pull back to Neptune. Just as Haruka had felt Michiru's spirit pull her own. She'd dreamt of the girl, feeling the pull even in dreams. Her destiny not only included her henshin wand and duty as senshi, but also her duty to Michiru.

The tall blonde was pulled from her memory by a soft, sweet voice. "'Ruka, dinner's done. 'Ruka?" Michiru called softly before moving to her, placing a soft hand on her companion's shoulder. "Ara, Haruka, dreaming again?"

Haruka managed a smile before she slid her hand up to take Michiru's. "I was just thinking. Come on, I'm hungry."

Inside the small beach house, Haruka and Michiru ate in silence. Occasionally the blonde would glance up and meet aqua blue eyes that quickly looked away. She sighed to herself. This silence was killing her, but she didn't want to bring up her feelings until the right moment.

As she watched the petite aqua haired girl finished her meal, then smiled. "Let's go outside." Michiru nodded and followed the blonde, blushing as her eyes traveled below her waistline. Haruka glanced back at her and Michiru could only blush more as she diverted her eyes.

Haruka rolled up her pant legs as she walked onto the sandy shore, wading into the surf. Michiru giggled and followed suit, sliding her arm around Haruka's waist, enjoying the blonde being so close. Haruka kissed the top of her head affectionately, something Michiru had come to enjoy.

"Michiru, there's something I want to tell you," she began. Michiru stopped, crossing to look up into her eyes.

"I have something to tell you too, 'Ruka," she whispered, her aqua eyes suddenly timid. Haruka looked down at her.

"Well then I'll go first. I want to get this off my chest," Haruka took in a deep breath, feeling her palms begin to sweat. "I… um… well, Michiru, ever since we met, I've…," she paused again, looking into the smaller girl's angelic face. That face had brightened her life since they'd met. Where she was once trying to run from life, she was now trying to run to Michiru.

"Yes, 'Ruka?" the girl asked softly, trying to control her shaking hands. Surely Haruka couldn't be confessing her feelings that were mirrored by Michiru's?

"Well… I… I love you!" she blurted out, immediately regretting it as Michiru's eyes widened. "I've loved you for a long time now. We belong together. You complete me. Your pull brings me to you. I love you, Michi."

Michiru's wide eyes had an indescribable motion to them; one Haruka had never seen before. Suddenly the girl smiled brightly. "Haruka, I love you, too! I knew it from the moment I finally met you."

"So, I'm not a complete idiot for loving you?" Haruka smiled broadly.

"Only if I'm an idiot as well!" Michiru exclaimed happily.

"Well seeing as you're the smartest woman I know, you're not an idiot and neither am I," Haruka said and pulled Michiru close. Michiru slid an arm around the blonde's neck, leaning to kiss her softly.

As Michiru pulled away, she whispered, "I love you, 'Ruka."

"I love you, more, Michi."


End file.
